It is well known to provide a handbag or purse holder for use by the user or owner of such when they sit down at a table or desk. In the Prior Art section herein listed, there are seen quite a number of devices devised for such application and use. The rationale of such devices is that first, in many instances, there may not be sufficient space on a table or desk at which the owner sits (perhaps with several others, each also with a purse) to put or set the purse or handbag on the table or desk surface. This may be from the small size of the table or desk or the fact that the surface thereof is already well covered with materials and articles or both. Secondly, the owner or user of the purse or handbag does not want to put the receptacle or container on the floor, perhaps for several reasons. One would be not to soil or damage the purse or handbag. Secondly, a purse or handbag on the floor may be displaced under the table or desk or a chair and get lost or be forgotten. Still further, a floorborne purse or handbag is vulnerable to theft.
A holder of this type must be sufficiently small in size that it is not cumbersome or heavy, this feature also involving the materials of the device is made. It would be best if such device were small enough to be received inside a handbag, when desired and, further, have means for attachment to the strap or one of the straps of a purse or handbag when it is desired to be carried externally.
Optimally, such device would be so constructed as to be able to receive the strap or straps of more than one handbag (so that a friend's handbag can also perhaps be suspended from the same device) and further have versatility with respect to how the purse or handbag is hung with respect to the supporting table, desk or the like. Thus, the bag should be optionally suspendable at right angles to the supporting edge of the desk or tables, table or parallel thereto. Further, it would be best if the device, in addition to having open legs and hooks on which to hang the bag and purse straps, also has a closeable such hook for greater security.
Another place where a handbag or purse may be held, in absence of a device of this type, is in the lap of a person or lady. While setting the handbag or purse on the table or in one's lap may be far safer, etc., than putting it on the floor, both of these places for storage are often essentially impractical and often uncomfortable, at least in the lap position. The device should keep the handbag or purse within sight and easy reach when one or a lady is seated at a table or desk.
In order to meet the problems set forth above, the subject invention has been developed with two devices, one slightly more versatile than the other, being provided, which devices meet the requirements of a safe, adequate, convenient and reasonably priced purse and handbag hanger.